Garbage and trash containers are made to dispose of various organic waste material in a sanitary manner. Unless they are properly sealed, they will permit insects or vermin to gain access to their contents. Such containers then provide ideal breeding areas for germ-bearing insects and potentially harmful micro-organisms which can be spread by rodents and other vermin. Because of this, such garbage containers can provide a significant health hazard.
Realisticially, it is impossible to ensure an adequate seal with economically feasible garbage containers. Normally, such containers comprise bags which are secured about their closeable-mouth after filling by an adhesive seal or a tie. Such seals are imperfect at best and often work open when handled, providing easy access for insects and vermin.
One means of greatly lessening or eliminating this health hazard would be to spread substances to repel or kill insects or vermin over the interior walls of the garbage prior to sealing the container and preferably prior to the introduction of waste material into the container. This, however, would require that a source of such substance be kept nearby for ready access. Such substances are dangerous in themselves if kept in kitchen or pantry areas where they can contaminate foods or in any areas where they are accessible to young children. In addition to this problem, there is the practical problem that it is inconvenient to have to purchase such substances separately from garbage containers with which they are to be used. Additionally, the poisons or repellent substances may be used in the containers in excessive amounts causing wastage or insufficient amounts so that they do not accomplish their desired purpose.